happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:RandomzSunfish23901/Happy Insect Friends: New Characters!
I know what you're thinking. You think: "Don't you have enough characters"? Well, this is anyone else's ideas. The insects can't exist (only pictures of a certain insect). And they can't have mammal noses unless there is a purpose for them. So what interesting concept would you make for a character? (Note: you can only show images in your text bubble, then. I'll add their pictures to the page) I will decide four new characters out of any of your choices. Once I get around fifteen ideas for insects WITHOUT regluar character size, I will choose. Also, no bland characters, please. I actually have ideas for characters, but i am letting other people decide cool new concepts. So far, MY concepts are: A happy-face spider (yes, it's a real spider) named Smiley who has a smiley face on both his abdomen and his chest. When he is in a certain mood, the face make the certain expression of the mood, and he turns the color of the mood (for example: he turns blue when sad). He is usually yellow, with a smiley face. Another concept is a millipede named Millie, who wears a bow-tie who sees a toy rabbit kill everyone (she is a child). However, it makes others think she is crazy, as they see it as a regular rabbit doll. She usually likes playing with her friends and is very sensitive and frail, like real millipedes. Another concept is a duo of black slugs who are named Buildy and Guildy. Although their names sound like something they do, they are actually dopplegangers. They like ruining the lives of others by doppleganging. They usually dress as the ones they try to anger, and due to their black coloring, they resemble Sluggy. The distinguishable features are Buildy wears a yellow vest and a hardhat, while Guildy wears a brown hood with a camera in it and holds a knife. Another concept is an orange termite queen named Kween (her name is Kween so there is no confusion) who has a slightly lighter orange abdomen. Due to beong a termite queen, she is Woody's mother. Due to her fat abdomen, she can't touch the ground. She uses other termites to help her move. Another concept is a red mite named Crimson. He likes sucking blood and stealing food from the Termite Queen, Kween. He can carry many things, but only if they are his size or smaller. Due to being a mite, he is smaller than characters like Coolio. A final concept is a tan earthworm who has a pointy "nose" and no visible mouth named The Worm. He has five hearts and is blind, so he wears spectacles, and when he dies a certain death, five hearts are seen. He is great at digging. When he digs, a drilling sound is heard, and lumps of dirt or holes in the ground will tell where he went or is. Due to living underground, he never socializes. Category:Blog posts